rsapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aerideyn
Aerideyn, famed for his amazing work on "Tests" and his various other games, is an Australian user famed for his amazing work on "Tests" and other games. he is in the board of directors, which are in charge of creating and scripting nearly 3/4ths of all the R.S.A rockets. He is one of the twelve founding members of the now defunct RSA. His most recent work has landed him a front page position, recognition for his scripting by Telamon (by being in Telamon's Favorites), and by having nearly a total of half a million place visits, and unfortunately, a target for place stealing. Creator of RSA's Space Centers: 1. Ride a Rocket to the Space Station and Moon ''' This was RSA's Space center in 2010. Rockets Launched: Ace. The rockets are broken. They go past the station, then separate, then fall back to earth through the baseplate. '''2. Tests V3 This is RSA's Space Center as of now. Rockets Launched: Titan and Roll Due to previous versions of Tests being stolen, the new Tests V4 development ceased permanently. Accounts Aerideyn accepted Friend Requests over time and has three ROBLOX accounts: Aerideyn,Blakdeth and StoneMeteor. It is possible he is Australian due to his nephew, alec12317 being Australian. Status Previous Status *He is often offline, but he reads PMs. "3.21.12" On the preceding date, ExtremeSpeed500 hacked Tests and stole it. There was a series of panicking and floods of RSA that PMed Aerideyn. Seeing this, Aerideyn became more active than usual. Current Status * He Updated his status on "7.11.15" to say: ☀I dont have the time to maintain my games anymore, So I have uncopylocked all of them. Have fun :) * He has since left roblox and is rarely online. Due to being in college for engineering, and working on becoming a pilot. It is rare he is online now. Updates Aerideyn released news about an cancelled update to Tests adding: - Huge amount of lag reduced - Possibly new rockets -the monorail from RRSSM (Cancelled) And also finally, boats to pickup capsules. (Captain's quest) (Cancelled) Aerideyn has stopped updating his current version of tests that is displayed on his profile to begin on 'the new tests', which would have been released in early 2013 according to Aerideyn. They, however, were cancelled. On 6/23/12, Darwin12 (Now ItsFutur) confirmed that he had PMed Aerideyn to check up on how things were, he then confirmed that he and his unspecified friend we're working on a game outside of ROBLOX and would "limit his activity and updates to tests". Read "Confirmation of Game Outside ROBLOX" For more info. At some point on 7/11/15, He logged off and is rarely online now. Reportedly four months later, on 11/12/15, he made a game called RPG dev, and it was last updated June 28th, 2018. It is unknown what it could be. He also updated the Ride a Rocket to the Moon game on July 3rd, 2018 (The Non-Space Shuttle one), where you clicked a button to launch, and you choose the 60-second timer, or the 10-second timer. He probably added invisible water in space, so you could get to the station easily, if the rocket glitched out. Confirmation of Game Outside of ROBLOX On 6/23/12, Darwin12 PMed Aerideyn around 9:15pm EST, he saw Aerideyn was online and wanted to check up on how things were. When Darwin12 was responded to by Aerideyn, around 20 minutes later, Aerideyn confirmed that he was -infact- working on a game with a friend, he didn't specify the name, or if there were more than one friend involved, but he did state: "It will involve lots of rocketry also stated: like the kind of rocketry you see in Kerbal and will be somewhat similar to some other popular games". Since then, Darwin12 hasn't updated us on many other big details, but Darwin12 has offered to help working on the project. Darwin12 hasn't gotten any return information since then. Meaning that Aerideyn left roblox, and sometimes will return rarely. Category:RSA Peoplez